Sin/Supports
With Zeiss C Support *'Zeiss:' Whoa! *'Sin:' ...... *'Zeiss:' What are you doing, shooting at me! I'm on your side! *'Sin:' ...Oh, right. You were. *'Zeiss:' Oh, right!? It's fatal for a Dragon Knight to get shot with an arrow. Watch it, all right? *'Sin:' ...... *Sin leaves* *'Zeiss:' ...... So, he's looking at me like an enemy. Well, I suppose it can't be helped considering what Bern did to Sacae... But we can't be quarreling among allies... ...Well, I guess I should do something about it. B Support *'Zeiss:' Hey, Sin! How are you doing? *'Sin:' ...Fine, as you can see. *'Zeiss:' You're really great with your bow, huh? You're hitting almost all of your targets. I'd like to as well, but I'm kinda... *'Zeiss:' !! *'Sin:' Look out! *'Zeiss:' ! *'Sin:' ...Hm. I missed his throat. *'Zeiss:' I thought I'd killed him... Sorry, I made you clean up after my mistake... *'Sin:' It was an automatic reaction. *'Zeiss:' That doesn't matter. You still saved my life. Hey, why don't you teach me some tips on how to make my attacks more accurate? *'Sin:' No. *Sin leaves* *'Zeiss:' ...... ...Well, at least he helped me out... A Support *'Zeiss:' Sin! Behind you! *'Sin:' ! *'Zeiss:' Are you all right? I guess even you have some trouble when you're surrounded. *'Sin:' You didn't have to do that. *'Zeiss:' Well, I saw it. It was an automatic reaction. *'Sin:' ...... *'Zeiss:' Well, I'll be going now, but make sure you don't start shooting at me again! *'Sin:' I won't make that mistake. *'Zeiss:' You sure did the other day! ...Well, we're in heated action, so it can't be helped if you occasionally make a mistake. *'Sin:' I'm not stupid enough to point my bow at an ally. ...There's no way I would shoot you. *'Zeiss:' ...Yeah, you're right! *'Sin:' I'll be right behind you. Leave the enemies you missed to me. *'Zeiss:' Yeah, I will! With Dayan C Support *'Sin:' Chief. *'Dayan:' Sin... I'm sorry I put you through such a difficult task. I must thank you for finding my granddaughter. *'Sin:' It was nothing, Chief. *'Dayan:' It must not have been an easy journey. Where did you go after you left us? *'Sin:' After we lost the battle, I set out looking for Lady Sue. I traversed through Lycia and crossed the ocean to the Western Isles. That is where I found her. It was several months after you gave me the order. *'Dayan:' I see... It has been that long since we lost that battle. *'Sin:' Chief... *'Dayan:' We lost many of our clansmen. ...Young ones, too. *'Sin:' But you have survived, Chief. No matter how separated the clan is, you can bring us back together. B Support *'Sin:' The nations in the west, such as Lycia and Etruria were very different from Sacae. There were soldiers clad in heavy armor that would not allow our arrows to pass. *'Dayan:' So I would imagine. In the vast plains of Sacae, horses are crucial. However, in more crowded areas, key points are defended by soldiers such as the ones you speak of. *'Sin:' Yes. *'Dayan:' It is not surprising that some of our tactics fail on foreign battlefields. *'Sin:' ...... *'Dayan:' Betrayal and trickery are but mere tactics to them. It is only us who think that such methods are dirty. It is no surprise that we lose. *'Sin:' ...But... I cannot agree with such...dirty fighting. *'Dayan:' Even so, you must accept the fact that people use it. We must be prepared for it when it it used on us. A Support *'Dayan:' Sin. *'Sin:' Yes? *'Dayan:' Father Sky has not brought only misfortune to us. Some good things happened to us after we lost. Especially for you. *'Sin:' What do you mean? *'Dayan:' The land isn't as it used to be. We Sacaeans must think with broader perspectives outside of the clans. *'Sin:' But Chief... *'Dayan:' You seem to have learned much during your travels. I'm already too old to change my way of thinking. But you are still young. It is your responsibility to lead Sacae to a brighter future. This is an order from your Chief, Sin. It is up to you youths to decide Sacae's fate. *'Sin:' Yes... With Sue C Support *'Sin:' Lady Sue, please step back. It's not wise to linger around the front. *'Sue:' Sin, this is a battlefield. I have to go up front to fight. *'Sin:' I will do the fighting. You must think of your safety. *'Sue:' My archery skills have gotten much better than before. I'm sure I can be of help to the army. *'Sin:' I have orders from the Silver Wolf to keep you safe. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger. *'Sue:' ...Yes. I will do as you say. *'Sin:' Thank you. *'Sue:' You sound like Grandpa when you argue with me. *'Sin:' Of course. The Silver Wolf is whom I respect the most. B Support *'Sin:' Lady Sue, you're still staying up front, aren't you? *'Sue:' I understand your concern, but I can't be just sitting around doing nothing, either. I can't stand simply watching the others fight while I hide in safety. *'Sin:' I do understand how you feel. But Lady Sue, please don't push yourself over the limit. You are the clan's last hope. *'Sue:' Then that is more the reason I should go up front and fight. *'Sin:' That depends on the place and time. Not everyone will follow somebody just because he is fighting in the front lines. Lady Sue, we have a goal. We must gather our people and reconstruct the Kutolah clan. Please do not forget that. *'Sue:' You, too. *'Sin:' Huh? Me? *'Sue:' I don't want you to push yourself over the limit to protect me, either. I am not the only one working to reconstruct the clan. *'Sin:' Yes, you're right. I shall remember that, my lady. *'Sue:' Thank you. Do you promise not to stress yourself? *'Sin:' Yes. A Support *'Sue:' Sin, are you all right? *'Sin:' What is the matter, Lady Sue? You don't look well... *'Sue:' I heard you were ambushed... *'Sin:' I'm not hurt, my lady. *'Sue:' ...Sin, I want you to retreat to the back lines. I will take over for you. *'Sin:' What are you saying, Lady Sue? It should be the other way around! *'Sue:' I've made up my mind. You're going to step back. *'Sin:' But... *'Sue:' Retreat to the back lines, Sin! This is an order. *'Sin:' Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself. *'Sue:' ...Everyone... They were all killed by Bern... I couldn't even track down the traitor in our ranks, and...our clansmen were all killed, right in front of my eyes... I was helpless, Sin. I don't want to experience that feeling again. I don't want to lose you! *'Sin:' Lady Sue... *'Sue:' You must not die before I do. Understood? *'Sin:' I was ordered to protect you, Lady Sue. There is no way I would leave you and die. *'Sue:' Do you promise? *'Sin:' I shall swear to Father Sky and Mother Earth. With Dorothy C Support *'Sin:' ...... ...... ...... *Sin leaves* *'Dorothy:' ...Sigh... Why am I hiding here? I want to talk to him, but he's a little...forbidding. I'd like him to teach me how to improve my bow skills... But how can I talk to him? Well...maybe some other time... B Support *'Dorothy:' Hello, Sin! My name is Dorothy. ...A little too intrusive? Would you like to have an archery duel? ...But I don't want to compete with him. What a nice bow! Where did you buy it? ...No, that doesn't sound right at all. Hmm...this is tough... *Sin appears* *'Dorothy:' ...... Oh, I know! I can bring him some food that he likes... Wait, I don't know what kind of food he likes... I like fruit, but what about him? *'Sin:' ...... *Sin leaves* *'Dorothy:' Hmm...well... What can I do? ... A Support *'Dorothy:' Hmm... ...But why am I worrying myself so much over him...? ...I can't figure that out, either. Anyway, I have to find a way to talk to him... *Sin appears* *'Dorothy:' ... Oh... *'Sin:' ...... *'Dorothy:' Um, um...er... H-Hello! *'Sin:' Yeah, hello... *'Dorothy:' Um, wh...what... *'Sin:' ? *'Dorothy:' W-What...what...kind... *'Sin:' What kind...? *'Dorothy:' What food of kind you do like? ...... ...Shoot... *'Sin:' Fruit. *'Dorothy:' Huh? *'Sin:' What kind of food do I like, right? I like fruit. *'Dorothy:' Um... ...Did you hear me talking to myself? *'Sin:' It was difficult not to listen with such a loud voice. *'Dorothy:' Um...er... *'Sin:' If you want to talk to me, then don't hesitate. *'Dorothy:' It's all right!? *'Sin:' Of course... We're in the same army. *'Dorothy:' Yes! With Fir C Support *'Fir:' Oh... *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' You're...Sin, right? *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' You joined this army, too? What a coincidence. *'Sin:' Yeah... It is. *'Fir:' ...... Um...oh. Did you find the woman you were looking for? *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' I-I'm sorry... Maybe I shouldn't have asked... *'Sin:' No... It's all right. I was able to meet her. *'Fir:' Oh, you did? That's nice to hear. *'Sin:' Yeah... It is. B Support *'Fir:' Sin! *'Sin:' ...... *'Fir:' Is something wrong? *'Sin:' ...I hadn't asked you yet. Which clan are you from? *'Fir:' What? *'Sin:' Are you from the Bulgar clan? Or are you part of the Djute clan that betrayed us? *'Fir:' ...I don't know. *'Sin:' ...... Was that...a joke? *'Fir:' N-No, it wasn't. I lived with my parents, so I don't really know much about the clans... *'Sin:' ...I see. *'Fir:' Um, you're from the Kutolah clan, right? You said so before. *'Sin:' That's right. Our chief is the Silver Wolf, the strongest warrior in Sacae. No one can match his mastery of the sword and bow. *'Fir:' You admire him greatly. *'Sin:' ...Can you tell? *'Fir:' Yes, I can tell by your eyes. You're usually forbidding... I, I mean quiet... But you had a proud look on your face just now. A Support *'Sin:' You're...strange. *'Fir:' I... I am? *'Sin:' Sacaean women rarely pick up weapons. Even if they did, they would choose a bow. You would rarely see a girl fighting with a sword. *'Fir:' Oh... *'Sin:' And... Sacaean people worship the Sky and Earth. You don't pray, and you don't even belong to a clan... I have never seen a Sacaean like you before. *'Fir:' I-I'm sorry... *'Sin:' No, I'm not accusing you. I actually respect it. People can also live freely like you... You've taught me a lesson. *'Fir:' I think you're exaggerating... But it feels nice to hear you say that. *'Sin:' You have beautiful eyes. *'Fir:' Wh-What? *'Sin:' That must be because you're looking straight ahead at your dream of mastering the sword. I will pray that your dream will come true one day. *'Fir:' Yes! Thank you! Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports